Shade's Site of Solace
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: Plots bunnies that refuse to get out... Offers of adoption of the chapters is welcome! Feel free to add more to the chapters if you don't believe that it's enough! All reviews are appreciated. Rated T because of safety... Unless I have an M rated story in mind, which i rarely ever do.
1. Chapter 1: BOC

**Chapter 1: Blades of Chaos**

**[(PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS &amp; HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER) Alternate world inside but not really alternate world]**

Safe havens are always necessary. Sometimes one needs a place where they feel safe, others they just need a place to shelter from a storm. For 6 year old Freak, it was both. The little boy had been stumbling around in the woods where his uncle had dropped him since dusk. As it was now approaching midnight, that was quite a long time. Freak was hungry, tired and his broken arm was aching from the cold and abuse it had suffered. The Child had found his current sanctuary just an hour ago. It was a church, so old and overgrown that it provided little protection from the pouring rain. The Child sat where the altar had once stood below a huge stone cross behind him, the top part broken off, the pieces long lost to time and nature.

The Child knew he was dieing. He could feel his life force ebbing, like a candle in the chilly wind. He wasn't afraid though. Soon he would be with his mother and father again. Soon, he would be dead.

However, while the Child was ready to die, the being that resided within the church was not. This being was old and very, very powerful. When the small human child had stumbled into its home, the being had been intrigued as to what such a small child was doing in the middle of the forest alone on a night like this, and so had dipped into the childs mind. What it found made it angry. Angry that a child of six years old was ready to die, angry that his own family had left him to die. However, it was also intregued at how similer this boy was to the human it had met so many centuries ago. For the past thousand years it had been content to just watch the humans, but now it was ready to interfere once more. The being reached out and gently brushed over the Child's consciousness.

The Child suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness. This didn't really bother him as he was well used to this from his time at his relatives house. He sat up and looked around, taking in the endless darkness that surrounded him. was this heaven? Or some sort of hell for freaks? Before the young boy could dwell on it further, his eyes fell on the only other being in the dark world he found himself in. The small boys eyes moved up and up and up and up some more until they finally landed on the face of the huge being before him.

It was a massive human, holding a large bronze staff that radiated power. The being's body resembled the universe and all it's planets, all it's suns, all it's sacred life. The planets were moving, ever so slowly, but moving. Stars flickered, from stars and then turning into black holes as they disappeared. His hands could easily pick the small boy up and throw him a thousand kilo metres, but the being had no desire to harm the child even further. It's huge head were equipped with a mask, the only thing showing was the giant's large silver eyes that gazed down at the boy in interest.

Despite the power and intimidating aura radiating from the large being before him, the young boy had no fear towards this person whatsoever. He was ready to die. And if he was going to be killed by this huge not like the movies Grim Reaper? So be it.

**"No one should ever be willing simply give up and die, Child of Magic," **said a deep, resonating voice. **"Least of all a child who has barely begun his life. What is your name young one?"**

"I dont have one," said the Child, "only normal people get names."

The big guy shifted, lowering his head to look the child in the eye. As it did, the true size of the giant was revealed as its pupil was larger than Harry was tall.

**"All things in this world possess names, young Magical one," **said the giant. **"Everything from the rocks to the trees. If yo****u do not have one, I suppose it falls to me to give you one. Hmm, you claim to be ready to die, but inside your heart is filled with the desire to fight. No, thats not right. Your heart is filled with the desire to protect, to prevent others from feeling the pain you have felt. You hold the strength of heart to protect everything at the expense of your life if necessary. You remind me greatly of my last contracter, so I shall give you his name. You are now Harrison Chaos Potter, n****amed for the man who protected his comrades to his dying breath. Your middle name represents me, the one who gave you such honorable name."**

The now named Harrison gazed up in awe at the first being who had cared enough to give him a name, and one that clearly meant a lot to it.

"What is your name Mr. Giant?"

The bird like being looked down at the child that it had just named with a glint in his eye.

**"I suppose its only fair that you know my name," **said the being, **"My true name is the Chaos, Creator of the Universe, Lord of the Void Realm, ****but many know me as Lord Chaos, Ruler of the Void, Primordal god of the Universe, or Creator."**

"What's the Void? What's the Void Realm?"

**"The Void is a place in this galaxy, merely a few light years away from the planet Earth that we stand on today. The Void Realm is a world a step away from this one. It is also known as the VRealm, where humans are called Blades of such and such. Many may consume the power of this realm and add it to they're own, as well as countless other organic life universes, that is why I keep them so far away, yet so close."**

"You mean those people walking around with flames in their chests?" asked the young boy, earning a shocked look from Chaos.

**"So you can perceive the truth of the world?" **questioned the Crimson Lord, **"Hmm, I wonder... tell me child, how would you like to help keep this world safe?"**

"What do you mean?" asked Salazar.

**"There are some amongst the Chaos Blades that do not believe in the consumption of Existence. You see, excessive feeding causes disruptions in the balance of the world that can result in catastrophic events. some of us create contracts with humans and hunt down those that threaten the balance. These are called Wings of Chaos. Those who threaten worlds are called Flames of Destruction."**

"Is the drunk with the stupid talking book one of those people?"

The massive god seemed to stumble in surprise, before laughter flooded the mindscape.

**"That is a perfect description of Blades of Deni! And the way you described Samael! STUPID TALKING BOOK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"**

After a few minutes, Samael finally calmed down enough to stop laughing, although a few snickers still escaped from his mouth.

**"Yes, exactly like the 'Drunk and the Stupid talking book," **said the Lord, snorting slightly at the descriptions, **"Although I don't know how you came across those two as they usually avoid Earth, Britain in particular..."**

The creator trailed off, inside his head in a memory, a distant look in his eye, before shaking his head and continuing.

**"So what do you say? It's a lonely and thankless life to be a Wing of Chaos, but you will be able to protect the world from the greatest threat to its safety."**

Harrison was silent for a moment before he looked up at Chaos with a determined glint in his eye.

"I'll do it," he said, "I don't care about being lonely, I've always been alone."

The Chaos Lord nodded and drew himself up.

**"In that case, I, Chaos, the Creator of Realms, accept you as my Wing of Chaos. You shall fight in my name until your body is destroyed as the Jack of Blades."**

Young Harrison stood tall and proud before his boss, as he was a wing.

"**As soon as you finish your training."**

The 6 year old small boy deflated, clearly disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2: BBTA

**Chapter 2: Back Before The Ages**

"….Intend to go back." Harry explained.

"But Harry!"

"Come on 'Mione, I just want to see what it is like. You've always wanted me to learn stuff and now I am trying to but your telling me not to now…" He trailed off slowly and looked at 'Mione' pleadingly.

"You know, he's right." A ginger boy stepped in. "You've always said to learn learn and learn. You've always told us to study for our tests and if he goes back, he can learn all about history and what it was like in the olden days. Maybe he could defeat Vol-Voldemort again." Ron shivered.

Although the worst dark lord was gone for good, the name was still rarely spoken and when it was, shivers ran through their spines as they knew what happened, thousands of family members dead just to defeat a single person.

"Then I could save everyone else and then I could come back and everyone would still be alive, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius." Harry realized, voice cracking at the last name.

Hermione relented. "Fine… Fine… Only because you miss them and I really want the people back."

"_It isn't always we outsmart the famous Hermione Granger. I guess war does that to people. A lot. It makes us smarter and more independent. I wonder what would happen if they never experienced war. Would we change? Would we be more stupid then we are now? I think we would." _Harry wondered to himself.

"Then that's settled. Harry's going!" Ron leapt up. "You should probably take all your money with you Harry. You might need it and you won't exist in that time so you won't have access to your vault."

Hermione said, "When did you get so smart Ron? Anyway, what is this about, us not going?"

"It's only for one person Hermione. We can't bend the laws of Merlin himself!"

"Fine… Fine…"

_**One hour later**_

Harry wandered through pub of the Leaky Cauldron and met with the wall of Diagon Alley. Harry tapped the wall in the same pattern as he had remembered it and to his surprise, it opened. He walked through the dusty alleyway and met face to face with Gringotts.

"Just the place I needed." He muttered.

"I wish to set up a vault." He said loudly, approaching the front table.

"How much gold do you want to put in? One galleon? Two? That's the average rich person." The goblin muttered the last three sentences under his breath but Harry heard him nonetheless.

"41 million, 648 thousand and 384 galleons, 5788575872 sickles and 10495 knuts." He said and dumped the bag onto the desk. Of course, he still had way more, but he had to go shopping and spoil himself. **(I'm not converting them to Galleons just yet but it's 382 188 868 galleons and a few sickles and a few knuts...)**

The goblins stopped whatever they were doing and stared, wide eyed at Harry.

"Of course my lord!" The head goblin recovered and bowed.

"First of all, NEVER call me My Lord. Second of all, Please don't bow." Harry shook his head wearily. He got enough of this in his own world, but here? He felt like he could scream. "Set the vault up as Harry James Evan's vault. I would also like an inheritance test."

The goblin nodded and grinned. The one who managed this account would be a very wealthy goblin indeed.

"It will cost you 1 knut to perform an inheritance test."

"What's the date?"

"July 30th 1870."

Harry slapped his forehead. Of course something goes wrong...

_**Later in the day**_

Harry left the bank with a pleased look on his face. According to the inheritance test, he was the proud owner of 20 vaults, including Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Emrys, Ambrosius, **(Merlin has 4 vaults. One for gems, One for gold, One for metals and one for precious items. They're all listed under different names. Ambrosius, Emrys, Merlin and Myrridian. Same with Morgana (Morgan Le Fay) but with different names (duh).)**

Merlin and Myrridian. He was also heir to the Le Fay family, giving him much more gold than the goblins had expected before he had presented the bag to them. He also found out that his mum was not in fact a muggleborn but a pureblood from a long line of squibs. **(there are more vaults that i shall not name)**

He found his way to the pub and ordered a butterbeer and tossed a galleon towards the waiter. He was way too tired for this right now. He wished he could just go to sleep in a comfy bed but it seemed fate was against him. He still had yet to find out where he could live in.

The waiters eyes were wide open as his eyes registered the galleon that was in his hands.

"Keep the change." Harry said.

"But sir-" He protested.

"I said, Keep the change." Harry forced.

"Yes sir."

The pub owner saw the whole thing and quickly rushed to get the butterbeer. Doing so, she accidentally knocked over way more liquids than she should have and presented it to the boy who lived.

"Here you go sir."

Harry couldn't believe how poor these people were and nodded. He handed a galleon to the owner and watched her eyes glint in greed.

"Thank you sir!" She thanked and threw herself at his feet in gratitude. She began kissing his robes and he shooed her away.

"Do not thank me. I just want no one to live like I did when I was young. Imagine my surprise when I found out I was rich as."

"What is your name?

"Rosie Melinda Prin, sir."

"How much is a butterbeer anyway?"

"One knut sir."

* * *

Harry found his way out through the crowd as a large tall cloaked man walked in, sneering and holding himself in a superior posture.

"Dear, Dear. Mudblood still working here. You still too poor to afford anything? You give me 10 free firewhiskeys and I might give you this galleon here." He sneered.

The lady's eyes darkened.

"Wait. Rosie. Don't listen to him." Harry found himself walking towards them.

"Who are you? I am Lord Cilor Malfoy, Owner of 10 galleons, Richest family in history." He snarled.

"I'm 'fraid your wrong about being the richest. I am. I am Lord Harry Evans. Owner of more than 10 galleons, Richest family in history." With that, he pulled out his pouch from his belt and 'accidentally' dumped fifteen galleons on the floor. "Oops. I guess I'm just clumsy." He picked up the ten rapidly and he picked up the remaining five agonisingly slowly, seeing how Malfoy counted the gold coins and knowing that Cilor knew that he had dumped them on purpose.

"Wait! I apologise for my earlier actions. I was used to being the richest family in the world and raised to be superior to others." Malfoy pleaded. "I ask you forgive me and let us be allies."

"I shall forgive you, but we shall not be allies until you have proven your worth." Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh and Rosie, here." Harry handed two galleons to Rosie and smiled. "You shouldn't be treated like scum because you came from a muggle family."

Malfoy reddened in jealousy. _"How come she gets so many galleons? She's just a filthy mudblood. Just wait until I get my hands on her."_

"Don't you dare try and hurt her Malfoy." He warned.

* * *

_**Two hours later: 9:00pm**_

"Great! Now all we need is clothes and a house."

"You do not have a house Harry?"

"I do.. Just i'm buying another one."

"Why do you want more than one?"

"Because my other house is too big and has traps that can kill. I wouldn't want you dead, would i?" He half lied.

Rosie shook her head slowly. "No... You wouldn't.." She said fearfully.

"Calm down Rosie... Calm down will you?"

They arrived at the estate department and asked for a fancy house.

The manager pointed to each of the poorly done houses. "Would you like this one, or this one, or this one or this one or this one," and carried on and on, each house being around 2 sickles each.

"Pathetic. Where is your more valuable houses?"

"Down the back, but you won't be able to afford them." The manager sneered. "They're one to two galleon's each and the Most Noble House Malfoy has one of them that he bought a few months ago."

"You'll be surprised. Now show me."

The two followed the manager towards the back, shaking their heads in disgust.

"Here's this. It cost around a galleon and 3 sickles to make but everything is getting more expensive, so i'll let you have it for... Lets say... A galleon and five sickles? How's that?"

"Doesn't look that good." He replied.

The manager led them around until there was one that looked just perfect.

"This one cost a galleon and six sickles."

Harry looked at Rosie. "What do you say?"

"A galleon and five sickles. Everything's going to rise around a knut or two anyway."

"A galleon and five sickles." Harry repeated.

"Deal!"

* * *

**There goes my second chapter to my Shade's Site of Solace. Feel free to use the chapter but let me know, either in a review or PM, not that i won't allow you, just I need to know before some random stranger goes around and takes my chapter without alerting me :P**


	3. Chapter 3: RL

**In response to Reptilia28's Challenge. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Redoing Life**

Harry Potter, a seventeen year old wizard, sat boredly at the seat, watching a young woman with bright green hair lead people into different rooms as their names were called out. He looked at the woman with cyan hair typing furiously at the receptionist's desk. Her attractive hazel eyes... Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts effectively.

_"Teenage Hormones..." _He thought irritatably.

"POTTER! HARRY POTTER!" The announcer roared before sighing.. The announcer was quiet in his next words, "Oh not again..."

The woman with the bright green hair appeared with a clipboard. His confusion was beginning to let up, and his ability to think was beginning to return to him now that he was out of the state those in charge had held him in. It was a simple feature to keep _new arrivals_ from becoming hysterical or making too much of a fuss until they could be met face-to-face.

_"Why don't they put a movie on?" _He thought.

"Right here Madam." Harry raised his hand weakly as it took all his energy to do so, after being still for what felt like a day, his eyes being the only part of his body awake. He could think properly now but it only raised his level of confusion.

He couldn't really remember how he got there or where 'here' even was. She motioned for him to follow her as she turned on her heel and began to walk down a long hallway. Harry did as she asked and followed her, taking note of her appearance as he tried to figure out where he was. His mind felt muddled and murky and he couldn't quite figure out if he knew this woman from somewhere or not. He was having a hard time remembering what he had been doing before he arrived there or, much to his annoyance, before his arrival.

After about four minutes of walking down a straight hallway, they came to the very first door Harry could recall seeing the entire trip. Scrunching up his eyes, he looked first at the door and then back down the hallway, seeing bare white walls all the way to the door at the end that they came through that appeared as a black rectangle surrounded by white light. Finding it curious, he looked further down the hall in the direction they had been walking and saw that it extended beyond his vision with bare, white walls and no other doors.

"In here, Potter." A different woman motioned for him to enter as she closed the door behind them with a flick of her wrist.

"Excuse me, Miss, but where am I? What happened?" Harry asked confusedly, having difficulty keeping his thoughts clear, though his mind was getting better quickly as his eyes adjusted to the light, He took the offered chair in front of a large desk cleared of almost everything but several folders, a stone box that looked oddly like a shoe box without a noticeable lid and a few writing utensils. The walls were lined wall to wall with ancient-looking tomes that would have made Hermione green with jealousy and envy. The woman sighed as she sat down heavily, looking at Harry with exasperation.

"Do you hate me?"

"What! I never met you!"

"Yes you have. Now you definitely hate me." The woman sighed.

"If I've met you, how come I can't remember you?" He retorted before muttering under his breath, "Or anything."

"Arghh... Your gonna get me fired for all these early deaths you know! You don't remember me because in the Law, I'm suppose to erase all your memories! One more death! And i'm done!" She ranted.

"You mean I'm dead?" He interrupted. "B-Bu-But how?"

"I don't get it! You're supposed to go to school, get powerful as hell with the help of your soul mate, _some Granger girl I think_, kick Voldemort's slimy arse and live to be a little over two hundred years old under a pile of multi-great grand babies! But no! You have to keep dying on me!" Harry cringed as her voice rose in the beginning, got quiet to where he could barely hear about Hermione and then become louder and more angry than it had up to that point.

_"Wait.. Granger girl? Hermione? But what about Ginny?" _He didn't realise that he had spoken out loud until...

"I suppose I should start at the beginning so you're up to date," she mumbled in a way that was half growl. Harry simply nodded dumbly as the woman leaned on her desk.

"Yes please," he plead. She smiled fondly at him in appreciation. Of all of the dead that came through her doors, none were ever so kind or polite as this mortal had been. Well, except for that _once_, but she couldn't exactly hold him to _that_.

"Firstly, introductions. I am Freya. I am an Angel of Death, or more specifically, I manage your death and many others." She raised a hand to forestall any questions from him as he opened his mouth. "In your case, and those like it where you die before you are supposed to, we send you back so that you have another chance to fix whatever the hell it is you buggered up in the first place."

"Now, I know you, and you do _not_ know me, because your memory of this," she waved her hand in a small circle to indicate everything around them, "is wiped out each time because we can't have people learning of certain elements of what you call the afterlife and how it works or it makes it easier for mortals to try and bypass the system and either go where they want or stay alive, much like your enemy of the mortal world as i explained breifly before.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked before he cringed a little in fear as the woman glared harshly towards the distance. Goosebumps sprung up along his arms and neck as the air seemed to suddenly get cooler. Most people shivered in fear when his name was mentioned. This woman just got pissed!

"Yes," she hissed, "him."

"Now, here's the bit you really need to pay attention to, because I don't like having to repeat myself and I only plan to answer your question once." She waited until Harry nodded before continuing. "Now, off and on from the beginning of summer before your fourth year, one Ginny Weasley had been slipping you love potions with the help of her mother in the food they sent you over the summer. They started out small, so you didn't suddenly show devotion and love to a girl you hadn't shown any previous romantic interest in. They worked, but only partly. Your magic naturally works against the affects of a love potion just like your body fights an illness. It was willing to allow you to fall in love with whomever you cared for, which at the time was Hermione Granger and-"

"No, I loved Cho Chang."

"As I was saying," Freya glared at him before continuing,"The love potion was working and thus you started to love someone who had a resemblence to that Granger girl-"

"Call her Hermione." He snapped.

"See, your overprotectiveness is already showing."

Harry growled before nodding for her to keep speaking.

"And _Hermione _was shown to be taken because some Ronald decided to give her a love potion keyed to him as well."

"RON?"

"I suppose you are familiar to all that is mentioned?

"Yes." He growled threateningly at the Angel. "They'll PAY!"

Freya smiled. "SEND ME BACK NOW!"

"But then you won't get to sign the contract to have your memories in your head instead of erased." She smirked.

"Then get me it!"

Freya huffed and mumbled, "Guys these days, so impatient..."

Once the contract was given to him, he was smart enough to read over it before signing.

"First year. Here we go." He sighed. "Seventh and Last chance."

"Bye!" Freya waved goodbye.

And Harry blacked out.

* * *

Harry groaned as he awoke in his cupboard.

"BOY! UP! IT'S DUDDER'S BIRTHDAY AND EVERYTHING NEEDS TO BE PERFECT!" His aunt Petunia snapped.

Harry grunted and got up. He walked to the kitchen and was met with his usual greeting, "Cut your hair." From Vernon.

"Dudley, go get the mail." Vernon said after Harry had done serving breakfast.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley choked on his toast. He began coughing and Harry's eyes shone with mirth.

"BOY! STOP THIS FREAKISHNESS AT ONCE!" Vernon roared at the small boy.

"Stop! Stop!" Petunia cried desperately.

Harry took no notice of his uncle and kept using his magic against the fat boy for a few more seconds.

Harry stopped. "And what will you give me?"

"Breakfast! Food! Lunch! Dinner! Food! Glorious food!"

Harry growled. "I should have been given that anyway.

"Chores! No more chores!"

"I like Gardening." He stated simply. "Takes my mind off things."

"100 pounds a week! As pocket money!"

"As well as everything else? No other chores except gardening and I get a full 3 meal every day?"

Vernon was about to uproar when Harry directed his gaze onto the pig.

His uncle gulped and shivered. He smelt like urine and Harry smirked inwardly after realising that he had pissed his pants.

"Yes!" They both cried simultaneously.

"No more being hurt?" He glared.

"Yes!"

"Proper clothes?"

"Yes!"

Harry kept on listing items that he wanted and didn't want with the Dursley's saying of course, yes and okay every time.

"Good." The Dursleys sighed in relief.

* * *

_Hogwarts Letter_

Dudley took the mail from the floor.

"Dad! Mom! Harry's got a letter!"

"A letter?" Harry stood right in front of Dudley. "Pass it here, would you?"

* * *

**There goes the third installment in the Shade's Site of Solace story. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome! Don't hesitate with adopting chapters! Just let me know first =)**


End file.
